Love, Magic, and then Some
by Phantomly Wicked
Summary: She went away for a year and came back completely changed. When her and Draco, her inner house rival, see eachother, what will happen? I know the Summary may be bad, but just read the story and if i get reviews I'll keep adding to it. No Slash... it's onl
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Returning  
Disclaimer: If there is anything that you think that you  
recognize, it is more likely than not the  
work of the genius that is J.K. Rowling  
-Intro.-  
  
Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is where I went my first four years of schooling. But the summer after my forth year, my, oh so responsible, parents decided to travel the world, the muggle way. And I was left to live with my grandmother, aunts, uncles, and cousins, back in the States. I dearly love them so if was a big worry of mine; except for the fact that the only female remotely my age, was 21, my Aunt Adeline, and that I was put up in a house filled with teenage guys.  
My cousins were: Alexander, Henry, Eric, Jack, Anakin, Annabella, and Isadorra. Alexander, Henry Eric, and Jack were all brother. Anakin was the big brother of Annabella, and Isadorra. Alex was, at the time, 12, Henry was 14, Eric was 15, Jack was 16, Anakin was 15, Annabella was 1, and Isadorra was 3. Now every one is two years older.  
But now back to my story. I spent that year, my would be 5th, being home schooled by my grandmother, with my cousins.  
  
-School Scene-  
We weren't enemies, just interhouse rivals. I was, unluckily, placed in the Slytherin house, but I was the odd man out. I made friends with Gryffindore. Draco Malfoy and I didn't insult each other, just picked at one another the way fumed cousins do. Most of the time I couldn't stand him, and was rather shy at other- as I was around most other boys, but I found ways to tease and torture him any way. Whether it was in his dreams or reality. I gave back at him what ever he threw my way.  
I supposed if we had stopped the teasing and actually talked we could have been friends, and don't get me wrong, we weren't, not friends.  
  
-Home Front-  
When my parents finally returned from their vacation we moved back to London. The night before I left for Hogwarts I decided to sent my "old friend" a little letter for "old" time's sake.  
  
-Malfoy Dining Hall-  
The two of their family, there, were sitting at the dinner table when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Draco's lap. He held up the red letter, puzzled.  
"Draco?" his mother asked, uncertainly.  
Bit before either of them could do anything the letter burst open. A loud feminine voice filled the air.  
"Malfoy you are the most in despicable and loathsome person I have ever met! You are incredibly crude, and I hope I never have to pleasure of seeing you again." The voice lowered into a whisper, so Draco could scarcely hear. "By the way, look for me tomorrow."  
And then it "poofed" into the air and was gone.  
"Who was that from," Mrs. Malfoy asked, wide eyed.  
"I have no idea," he lied.  
The truth was he had a pretty good idea who it was from. He smiled to himself, so as his mother wouldn't see his enjoyment. He had actually missed her much more that he thought he would, in all truth, his life hadn't been as exciting with her gone, and he was force to bully Potty and Weasel more. Which would have been good, except it meant being around them more.  
  
-Home Front-  
She could barely sleep. Every now and again she would squirm and become uncomfortable. She was so excited, and who could blame her, she hadn't seen her friends in over a year.  
She looked completely different now. "They'll recognize me, won't they?" She kept asking herself. Her Aunt Adeline had spend the past year, from her first week there, making her over, and working her out. "You have so much more potential than you are showing," she would always say.  
She put her on a low carbohydrate diet, and had her doing muscle toners every morning before school. She found a way to magically give her hair a slight curl at the end so it wouldn't be "so damn straight". Not only that, but time had worked its magic. Kelsey grew into her body. Her once clumsy legs were now long and muscular. Her boobs had grown, her teeth straightened, hair lengthened, she thinned out, and grew up.  
She was ready to go back.  
  
-Platform 9 ¾-  
Kelsey said her goodbyes to her cousins and aunt; they had traveled by floo powder to the station, as she boarded the train. She stored her trunk, then went to look around for her friends.  
She noticed a few girls standing outside of one of the compartments/cabins and walked over to them with a extremely large smile on her face. Before she was in five feet from them she heard a squeal, and she was bombarded by a large mass of, near tears, screaming, teenage girls.  
It took around ten minuets for every one to calm down. Right about then, as they started to move inside the cabin, a familiar someone came by.  
"What's the matter girls, did you see a rat, need me to kill it?" It was Draco, with his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
"Not quite," said Kelsey stepping forward, winking at him as she spoke.  
He tried to hide back him smile, "Who is this girl, I know her voice, but it can't be her, she looks too different," he thought to himself.  
"So, Malfoy," it was her, he thought, and smiled. "What have you been doing while I was away, from what I hear you've been a busy boy."  
He started to blush, but then stopped, "Why am I blushing," he asked himself angrily.  
He put on his sexy, smug look. "Oh you know me, always keeping busy."  
"Any way you can," she added with a little laugh. She started walking around him, looking him up and down. "You sure have grown up by the looks of it, you look kinda' good."  
"You don't look so bad yourself," he looked at her breasts.  
"Hey, Malfoy, I'm up here," she lifted his chin.  
"You're down there too," he said, his face a little red at being called on where he was looking.  
"Yeah, well, those are only looks. You may be a big boy on the outside, but I think, no, I have a feeling; you're still the same little boy you used to be on the inside. Mua," she blew a kiss at him, "now, if you'll excuse us, we have some catching up to do."  
She gave him one last wink as she closed the door behind herself. She turned around to see her friends staring at her, open mouthed.  
"Did you get courage while you were away too?!"  
"Well, you live with four teenage boys and you have to have a quick mouth. That and quick hands if you want to eat."  
"Whu." said Courtney, "that's what that was. Hmm.."  
"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked puzzled.  
"You were flirting with him," Amber said, with an added laugh.  
"I was not, I was simply saying my hellos, those were my years worth of insults," she said shocked.  
"You called him on looking at your boobs!"  
"What I didn't like it, yeah I got some, whoopdie doo!"  
"Yeah right," coughed Courtney.  
"Yeah I am right!" she laughed, "and you know what, I'm leaving. I'm to go talk to other people who won't accuse me of something so outrageous!"  
"Oh you know you missed him!"  
"Oh yes, I missed him so much, because you know how much I absolutely love him," she laughed sarcastically.  
She stepped out and shut the door behind her. She was looking out the window as she walked, admiring the scenery, not watching where she was going. WHAM! She ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. She looked up to see a guy looking down at her, with a very shocked look on his face.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes wondering all over her body, especially her very, very upper thy where her skirt had been pushed up from the fall. He squatted down next to her with the intent of helping her up.  
"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going," she looked up and met his dark, brown eyes they were mesmerizing.  
"Neither was I," he laughed. He didn't look familiar to her. "Hi, I'm Castor Zibal, but you can call me Blaiz," he extended his hand.  
She laughed, "Where'd you get Blaiz from? Your last name?" she took his hand.  
"Yeah," he smiled, "how'd you guess?"  
She shrugged, smiling, "Just smart I guess," she winked, he kept a hole of her hand, "my name is Kelsey by the way, Kelsey Marius."  
He burst out laughing. "You're the infamous Marius? I like you already."  
"What do you mean," she asked, brows furrowed.  
"You're the only one who insults Draco with his side kicks around, let alone insults him, and gets away with it; with the exception of his close friends of course."  
"I didn't know I was so well know."  
"Oh you have no idea, missed too. Draco's been getting pretty full of himself lately. Welcome back," he shook her hand and helped her to her feet. "You are much different that I would have thought you to be."  
"How so?"  
"I thought that you would be intimidating, you look pretty harmless to me."  
"It's always the innocent looking ones that can do the most damage," she laughed.  
He smiled and stepped out of the way, "I won't hold you up any longer."  
"See you around," she said walking past him.  
"Oh you can count on it," he smiled, his eyes tinkling.  
She started walking away, but was soon cornered by Draco.  
"Hello Marius, that was a lovely performance you put on back there," he laughed, thoroughly amused.  
"Why thank you Malfoy. That means a lot coming from you. But right now I have-" she started to walk away, but he cornered her to the wall, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her. She raised her eyebrow.  
"I loved that little message you sent me yesterday."  
"Oh I knew you would." She paused. "Now if you don't mind, I really must be on my way."  
"Well you see, the thing is, I actually do mind. We haven't gotten to say a proper 'hello' and I have some catching up to do with you." He took her hand and pulled her into the nearest cabin. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down staring at one another. Draco cleared his throat and they got up and stood outside the door.  
"No, really, you guys don't have to leave," she said to them.  
"No, really, they do," said Draco, and he closed the door behind them and sat down opposite of her.  
"So, Malfoy, what do you want to talk about? Please do make it quick, I have to go greet others, and still change my robes."  
Draco popped his head out the door and said something to Crabbe, he came back a minuet later with Kelsey's robes, but just held them.  
"Let's talk about you."  
"Okay. what about me?"  
"All of you."  
"Okay, you go first."  
He sat thinking for a while. "What did you do while you were gone?"  
"One thing first, I wasn't gone, just away."  
"Okay. while you were away," he laughed.  
"Grew up," she said bluntly.  
"Yes, I can see that."  
"What did you do?"  
"Insulted without interruption or correction."  
"So I've heard." She sighed. "This is lovely and all, but I really must get changed."  
Draco reached his hand out the door and took Kelsey's things from Crabbe. "Here, I must change as well."  
"Hah, no way, I have to change my blouse as well."  
He shrugged. He pulled of his shirt and switched it out for another. She got a quick glimpse of his bare chest and her stomach jumped. "Well if he can do it," she thought. She turned her back to him and pulled off her t- shirt. She slipped on her blouse and buttoned it up as she turned around. She left the top few unbuttoned and showed cleavage. She pulled on her robe and sat back down, Draco was staring at her playfully.  
"What." she asked, seeing his smile.  
He flashed his eyes at her. "You're not the little girl you used to be."  
"I'm not a lot of things I used to be. Besides, you're not too little yourself," she thought about that quick glimpse of his chest.  
"Ant ah, no no no, this conversation is about you, not me," he said deviously.  
"What are you getting at?" she asked awkwardly.  
He just laughed. "Do I intimidate you?"  
"Like hell you do!" she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I used to," his gaze dropped to her breasts, "there is always some reason to be around you."  
"Hey! Seriously, Malfoy, stop looking at my breasts."  
"Why?" he laughed.  
"Because, it wrong."  
"No it's not, I'm a guy, this is what I do."  
"Fine, you know what, look at them, I don't care, touch them for all I care, they're nothing but fat anyways."  
His eyes lit up and the started to stand up. "I'm just playing with you, you know that right?"  
"Well, I kinda' guess as much, but you're not usually one to play."  
"Only with you, but then I guess I have changed." He paused, staring to her eyes. "I have a proposition . How about this year, we are one friendly terms, like you and Roche, or even. Potter.  
  
She laughed out loud. "Me and Potter?! Malfoy I think you're going to soft. But speaking of Harry, I must go and say 'hi'. About your 'proposition', I think I'm kinda' liking it the way it is, but we'll see. Good day, are revoir, voyage juste!"  
"Wait," he stood up and cornered her to her door, towering over her. "I have to tell you," he stepped closer, "when it comes to you," his body was now against hers, "resistance is a turn on." He leaned down very quickly and brushed his lips over hers before opening the door and letting her out.  
She stepped out the door, her mind all jumbled as she made her way down the train. That wasn't necessarily a kiss, but what was it? That was sure as hell not the Draco Malfoy she knew. Maybe this year would be much different, maybe not. But she expected it to be a crazy either way. And at the thought of it, she was thinking she was going to like it. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

She made her way down the train to a cart searching every other one for her Gryffindor friends. As she passed by one of the compartment doors she heard a familiar voice that belong to a certain Hermione Granger.

As she opened the door the girl inside speaking stopped. Hermione looked the girl over then jumped up and threw her arms around Kelsey. "Ahh, I heard you were back but didn't believe it! How are you?!"

Kelsey laughed as she joined Hermione in sitting down; both Harry and Ron were staring at her with blank, and yet, stunned expressions. "I've been well, how about you. Are you getting on well with two guys?"

Hermione laughed at this. "I have nothing compared to what I heard you had to deal with, five?"

Kelsey nodded and laughed, "Yep." She looked Hermione over, "You look pretty good!"

"Yeah, it seems we all grew up some last year. At least by the looks on their," she motioned to Harry and Ron, "you did."

"Well, it's great to be back. I just wanted to stop in and say hi, and now I have so, I'll be on my way. Good bye Harry, Ron." She smiled at Hermione, "I'll see you around, don't let it be too long until we have a talk, I haven't been able to in such a long time. Lord knows I am so glad to not have been here last year for that witch!"

Hermione's face wrinkled up, "Don't we all wish to have been as lucky as you."

Kelsey looked at her grimly as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"Okay, I think that's all," she thought out loud.

As she started walking away she heard someone say her name. "... Yeah, she's back. I saw her with my own eyes. She thinks she's going to have Draco, she is so wrong. That little bitch can't have my man."

"But you don't think she'll be interested in him do you?" another voice asked.

"How could she not be; look at him."

The other person laughed, "You're right. Who would not want to be with him?"

"She just a stupid mud blood, he won't fall for her...."

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered in her ear.

She nearly screamed with shock. She turned to see who it was. She should have known, how could it not be Malfoy? She rolled her eyes and said to him, "come on, I won't tell you out here." She walked back with him to his compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle popped out of their seats when Draco came in and went to stand outside again.

"What," she said taking a seat across from him, "do you like have them trained or something."

He eyed her playfully. "What's it to you?"

"Umm... okay, what ever."

He was grinning like Cheshire cat. "So what was that all about before?"

She laughed, "Oh, that. Yeah it seems your girlfriend doesn't like my being back."

"What?" he asked puzzled, "who?"

"I have a pretty good idea but I was hoping you could tell me."

"Sorry, couldn't say."

"Well then, your little Pansy thinks that she owns you and I'm going to try and take you from her." She saw his eyes wander once more. "Malfoy, can you not keep your attention focused?"

"Oh, believe me, I am; much more than you know."

"Ahh! You are impossible!"

"Hey, you're the one who said I could touch them if I wanted to."

Her eyes grew very wide for a moment and the narrowed back to their original shape. "Fine then," she said very delicately, and sexy. She crossed the compartment and sat down on his lap. She bit her lip and spoke, "Look at them all you want."

"Damn..." he breathed.

She looked innocently at him through the top of her eyes. "What, do I intimidate you?" she barely breathed out.

"You better believe it. It takes a real man to be able to admit that," he said after a short pause. One of his arms was around her. "And it takes a real woman to intimidate a man." She put her arms around his neck. Very smoothly he slid his hand onto the bare part of her thy. "So that must mean you're a real woman. You know... being intimidated isn't necessarily a bad thing. Intimidate and intimate sound a lot a like if you ask me."

She breathed a small laugh. "That' why I don't"

He stared straight back into her eyes, his squinted a little, as if looking for something.

This made her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't show it.

"Your eyes are blue," she stated plainly. She looked at him questioningly. "You are very much not the girl you used to be."

"I know.... You've said that a few times now. What I want to know is why. Sure I look different now but-"

"Your looks have changed true enough," he interrupted. "But I'm not talking about that." He subconsciously slid his hand a little further up her thy and her a bit tighter.

Their eye level was even, which just went to show how tall he had grown since they last saw.

"There's something different about the feel of you."

"Yes, and you should know, seeing as where your hands are."

"Oh," he looked down, "would you look at that." He didn't move his hand. "You sat on my lap first." He grinned smartly. "Now as I was saying before I was cut off.... The aura around you has changed-"

"Oh please tell me you don't believe in that Professor Trelawany shite."

He continued as it she hadn't spoken. "We'll see this year it it's for the better or worse."

"Hmm, I guess we will."

There was a few minutes pause before they felt the train come to a sudden stop. The stop was so rough and sudden they flew out of the seat and onto the floor.

"Woo," she laughed, "what was that?"

He shook his head, but didn't move from atop of her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she said in a mock sexy voice. She tried to keep a straight face, but to no avail; she laughed out loud. "Okay, you win this round, get off of me."

He looked at her oddly and didn't move. His expression changed to smug as he spoke, "Who says I'm done?"

"I do." She rolled him over and stood up. She went to reach for the door, but got a big surprise. She came face to face with Draco's little girlfriend. "Oh, hello Pansy," Kelsey looked back and gave Draco a devious smile.

"Now that's what I like to see," he whispered at her smile.

Kelsey stood up from Draco's side and forced the door open a little more. She started walking away from the compartment; in search of her friends.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 Celebrating  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the students piled out of the train and a familiar voice could be heard in the air. "First years this way please! First years." Kelsey turned and saw Hagrid standing feet above the rest of the crowd. She smiled at him and waved as her friends rushed her on towards the carriages.  
  
"Come on Kelsey, we want a good one!"  
  
They jumped into the nearest carriage and shut the door. Two people already occupied the large carriage. "Well hello Kelsey, so we meet again." Draco Malfoy and Io Lepus sat opposite of her friends.  
  
"Hmm." she moaned, "hello Io, haven't seen you in a while." She leaned over and gave Io a hug.  
  
"It's been too long Kelsey," he hugged her back. Io was a 6th year Slytherin as well, and had been Kelsey's friend since they first came there.  
  
"What, no hug for me" asked Draco in a mock innocence.  
  
"Ha," she laughed, "You already got your hug. and then some. You'll have nothing and like it," she smiled matter-of-factly.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to won't I."  
  
By this time the carriages were at the front gates. Every one piled into the Great Hall and the first years were sorted. The hall went silent as Dumbledore rose. He said the usual tings ha always said, and then something that wasn't expected. ". And I want all of you to welcome back Kelsey Marius. Miss Marius, would you please stand?"  
  
Kelsey stood up and every one clapped, many even cheered; she had a feeling she knew why people were so happy to have her back and she laughed silently to herself. She tried to sit down, but her friends forced her to keep standing. By the time she was allowed to sit down her cheeks were as red as Courtney's (or Ron's) hair.  
  
Draco, who was so conveniently sitting right next to her was laughing and cheering at the same time. She had to admit, he did seem like a much happier person since she had last seen him; it's a wonder why though, after all that happened.  
  
- En Rout to Slytherin Commons -  
  
As they headed down to their common room, Blaiz came up to Kelsey, Courtney, and Amber.  
  
"Hey, there's a party up in 7th year boys' dorm tonight, for 6th and 7th year only."  
  
"What for?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"For you of course," he smiled wickedly and tapped her chin, before walking off ahead of them.  
  
"Who is that guy? Blaiz, I don't remember him."  
  
"Blaiz?" asked Courtney, "where'd you get that? His name is Castor, and he's a 7th year. Yeah, I didn't really know much of him until last year."  
  
"Well Castor told me to call him Blaiz. It's just his last name mixed up."  
  
Amber shrugged, "he usually just goes by Castor, but I can see why he would."  
  
The three of them went into their dorms to get a little cleaned up before the party. Millicent and Pansy were already in there. Millicent and Pansy weren't good friends with Kelsey, hey put up with one another and were. civil, but no more.  
  
"Where are you going off to," asked Millicent, the more tolerable of the two.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear, there is a party in the 7th year boys' dorm, for Kelsey," replied Amber smartly.  
  
"Oh, no we didn't," she answered smugly.  
  
"Well, if you want to come you can, the only limits there are, are to 6th and 7th year," Courtney said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We might make an appearance," said Pansy, trying to act as if she cared not for it.  
  
Kelsey let out a small laugh at her tone. "Are you two ready to go?" she asked, not caring whether or not Pansy heard her laugh.  
  
"Yeah," they said in unison.  
  
They made their way down the stairs and up the boys' silently. Inside the boys' dorm there was music playing and lots of food. Kelsey wondered how the music was not heard from outside the dorm, as it was so loud.  
  
Almost all of the 6th and all of he 7th year (Slytherins) where there: Roche Ursa, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Io Lepus (6th years boys); Leo, Blaize/Castor, Adrian, Aro, and Cetus (7th year boys) were there. Bereniece, Vega, Claudia/ Claude, Carme, and Elara were there; the only people missing form the two grades were Pansy and Millicent.  
  
Roche walked up to the three of us. "Hello ladies, how are you this evening?"  
  
"Quite fine thank you."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear," he said in his charming voice, winking at Kelsey. "Welcome back love," he said taking her hand and kissing her fingers. She did a false blush.  
  
At this moment Blaiz walked over, "So glad you three could make it. If you, there's plenty of food and drinks by the window. Kelsey you must be starving, you barely ate any of your dinner tonight."  
  
"Yes, well you learn to have a small appetite when you live with four teenage boys who eat pretty much what ever they see,:  
  
"Well, then you must loose that habit, it is a very bad one indeed. Would you like to accompany me over to the refreshment table?"  
  
He held out his arm and she took it laughing. "But I'm only getting something to drink."  
  
"We'll see about that," he laughed out.  
  
He poured her a drink of orange juice in a goblet. A moment later Bereniece, Vega, and Claudia came up to her.  
  
"Welcome back," they said together. "Hey, um, Draco was looking for you. He's wondering where you are."  
  
"Well id he wants me he can come over here."  
  
"Well here I am," said that certain someone.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," she turned around and saw Goyle and Crabbe, "Vincent, Gregory."  
  
They looked at her completely shocked. This was one of the few times they got something when first said.  
  
"How is it," said Draco, stepping into their little circle, "that you manage to call lots of men by their wrong names?"  
  
"Easy," she smiled sarcastically, but sweetly, at him.  
  
The night lingered on; and as it did so every one started getting a little dozy.  
  
"Hey, Blaiz, come here!" Kelsey whispered loudly, almost falling over. He came, not nearly as affected as her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You spiked the punch didn't you?"  
  
He laughed, "How could you tell?"  
  
She pointed all around the room before falling into his arms. "Careful there," he laughed, helping her to stand up, but holing on to her so she didn't falling.  
  
A few minutes later every one was heading back to their dorms, tripping, if not falling, down the stairs. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 Getting Ready and First Classes  
  
The next morning was one of headaches and upsets stomachs, but if as many people who had been at the party the night before had been out sick, something surly would have been suspected.  
  
She washed her hair and brushed her teeth. Blew dry her hair and then threw it back into a messy bun, with a few loose hair hanging down here and there. She put on her makeup, and then went back to her dorm to dress.  
  
She pulled up her skirt, and then on her shirt; pulled up her green – knee- high – stockings, and slipped her dress shoes on. (She wore no vest over her blouse.) The next thing to go on where her robes, long and black, with the Slytherin emblem on her left breast.  
  
She was ready to go.  
  
She carefully, so as not upset her stomach more, made her way over to the dungeons. (She would eat nothing.) Once there she said her friendly hellos to "Professor Snape". Shortly after, every one arrived to Double Potions.  
  
Every one of the Slytherin 6th year students showed up, looking the same way Kelsey felt; all but two, that is. Half way through the class she felt she couldn't hold it in any more. She raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Kelsey?"  
  
Every one's mouth dropped open in shock; and the people who weren't paying attention before, Slytherins, were defiantly now. Every one was incredibly surprised, if not by what he said, than surely by how he said it. He always addressed people by their last names.  
  
"Umm... Professor, I don't feel so well, may I be excused to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
He walked over to her and crouched down. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's my stomach, I feel sick."  
  
He walked back to the front of the dungeon and grabbed a vial from upon his desk, filled with a clear liquid. "Take this, you'll feel better." Every one was very surprised by this interaction. "Why didn't you just go straight to the hospital wing this morning?" he asked in the same, kind, tone.  
  
"Because, I didn't want to miss you're class of course. You know how much I love it."  
  
He got very close to blushing, or close for him anyway, but only smiled in uncommon smile and proceeded to teach the class.  
  
After class – as Kelsey headed off to her next – Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up next to her, looking at her oddly. "If you want to say something, just go ahead and say it."  
  
Harry was the one to speak. "How come Snape treats you like that; better than Malfoy; he loves Malfoy."  
  
"Professor Snape?" she laughed, "He is my dear Uncle Severus, well second cousin actually, but I call him my uncle."  
  
They each went their separate ways, each to their own classes. When their third class of the day had ended the whole school made their way down to the Hall for lunch before getting their books and proceeding to their next classes.  
  
"What've you got next?" asked Courtney through a bite of a sandwich.  
  
"Ugg... Defense Against the Dark Arts, what about you?" answered Kelsey.  
  
"Trelawny," responded Amber.  
  
"Yeah same here Courtney added.  
  
"Right then," said Amber, "we'll see you later."  
  
They parted and went their separate ways, Courtney and Amber to Divination and Kelsey to D.A.D. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 – Smart Remarks and Plans

A/N: ok now I know that is it super short, but it's something to go off of, I'm just getting back to writing after like 4 months or so, probably longer, I don't remember. Sorry this has taken so long though, I had a really busy summer and I just started high school which is totally crazy, at an all girls school none the less, so im boy obsessed right now. I hope that I'm still keeping true to the original character, please let me know if I'm not.... I hope you like.. there'll be more shortly...enjoy

Very few people were there by the time she arrived outside the classroom door. She went to stand beside Harry and Ron.

Harry and Kelsey were engaged in conversation – about God only knows what, the topics were extremely far stretched – when Draco arrived.

"Wow Potter, I knew you needed a good grade in Potions, but I didn't think you would go so low as to try and win them through the Potion Master's niece," Draco sneered at Harry.

Kelsey let out a small laugh, "Well Draco, that's why we leave the thinking for those who are more... let us say... adapted for it." She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. "Besides, if that is what he is doing, maybe you should take a leaf from his book as he is doing very well at it. Now," she bowed her head a bit, "if you don't mind, Harry and I will continue out sucking up to one another, and you may continue to order around your senseless little gargoyle pets; not to mention the buttering of your little flower." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "Wait a moment, your usual crowd isn't around, so maybe someone will feel kind enough to let you join in their conversation, but let me assure you, it won't be me."

With that she turned back to face Harry and Ron breathless, and she couldn't help a smile that grew on her lips and the two smiled back. A few feet behind her Roch approached a stunned, but grinning, Draco Malfoy. The two exchanged a tentative glance.

No sooner had Kelsey turned around then the classroom doors opened up and the class filed inside.

Later, that day, during Flitwick's Charms class Draco kept whispering crude remarks to Pansy about the "boring class session" and how "moronic Potter" is. Eventually it came to Kelsey's mind to strike again. She raised her hand and a moment later was called on.

"Yes, Miss Marius?"

"May I please say something Professor?"

"Go right ahead."

"Draco Malfoy, would you please pipe down back there? Some of us are actually trying to learn and do find this interesting. You, who do not fit under either of those, are ruining this for us. Not all of us have daddies with as large of bank accounts as your and must actually work our way through our classes." She turned around and flashed her eyes at him before turning forward once more. "Pardon me Professor, please continue now. You were speaking of the uses for this charm."

"Uhh... yes... right"

Once again Draco was left stunned by her quick remarks, but still grinning all the while. Or maybe it wasn't grinning, but rather smirking calculatingly. Something was going through his mind, and had Kelsey been looking his way, she would've been able to tell this and quite possibly would've questioned him; But not this time.

-Later that night-

"She's not unobtainable, no one is," Draco was saying to Io.

"Trust me Draco, she is. She is out of even _your_ league. There's just no getting her," Io responded shaking his head.

Draco thought back to earlier that day, he knew he wanted her, there was no doubt he wanted her; he had known he wanted her for some time now, but her fighting back and strong headedness only made him want her more.

"I'm going to get her."

"Oh yeah, and how do u plan to do that?"

"Easy," Draco laughed, "I'll charm her with my wits."

"If that is all it takes, than you would've had her long ago Draco."

"Than I guess I'll have to find a different way into her heart, one that's never been taken."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this; what are u up to?"

"Nothing harmful per se, I'll just have to do the opposite of warm my way into her heart."

"So you're going to piss her off to get into her heart?"

"Seems as though I am"

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, but I won't need it"


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Kelsey woke up feeling refreshed. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside, not that she liked that very much as she supposed that's what had woken her up. But she stopped midway through her thoughts; sun up, birds chirping.... 'OH SHIT!' she thought. 'I've over slept!'

She rushed out of bed very quickly and got dressed as quickly as she could. Grabbing her books she sprinted down the spiral staircase from her dorms down to the common room and crashed head on into someone.

"Kelsey, I think you and I have a knack for running into one another," laughed a some what familiar voice, Blaiz

"Oh I'm so sor—..." but she stopped mid-word. "Wait a minute, why are u still here? Why aren't you at classes?"

He let out a small laugh. "Kelsey, its Saturday." Shaking his head he said, "You need to slow down and not work yourself so hard." He helped her up and grabbed her books for her. "Since you're up so early, would you like to accompany me into Hogsmeade for a drink?"

She yawned. "Um, sorry... yes I would. Just wait a minute for me to change into regular clothes."

She slowly made her way upstairs, taking one step at a time, and very slowly at that. She threw her books down on the floor and walked over to her wardrobe. A simple jean skirt and a t-shirt were all she threw on before heading back down the stairs; not before grabbing her purse of course.

"Ready to go?" asked Blaiz.

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am."

They made their way down across the lawn, past the large gates, and into Hogsmeade. As they walked into the Three Broom Sticks, they noticed a few of the other early raiser of the upper classmen. Seeing a few familiar faces, they took a table among the other ones already occupied by Slytherin students.

"You like butter beer right?" asked Blaiz.

"Yeah," responded Kelsey, half asleep.

"Ok then," he half laughed out, "I'll be right back."

He went up to the bar and ordered the drinks. As he was waiting for the drinks to be prepared, none other than Draco walked in. Noticing Kelsey, he walked over and took the vacant chair across form her. Without looking up she responded to the seat, now taken.

"Wow that was fa-" but she stopped mid word, looking up and seeing Draco. "What are you doing, that seat is taken."

"Well it doesn't look to me as if anyone is sitting in it," he responded smartly.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Actually Blaiz is sitting there."

"Oh, I was unaware that you and Blaiz were dating...."

"We're not – what are you doing here anyway? Are you like stalking me, because it always seems that everywhere I go, you seem to be there?"

"I could be stalking you, or it could just be the fact that we going to the same school which we both happen to live at, and of course in the same house. Not to mention that we share a common room." He gave her his ever devious smile.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" asked Blaiz coming over.

"Hi Blaiz, not a whole lot, I was just having a little conversation with Kelsey -"

"-And he was just leaving," cut in Kelsey.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was, but I'll be seeing you two later," he said getting up and walking away.

Blaiz turned around and watched Draco leave before sitting down. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me, he's just being weird. I seriously think he's stalking me." They laughed.

Blaiz handed her, her drink and she thanked him. "Were you like infused with Slytherin blood?" she randomly asked.

He looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you just seem so nice. Nicer than any other Slytherin I've ever met. You don't seem to care too much about like inter-house rivalries."

He laughed. "Oh I'm mean enough. And I can assure you that I was not injected with any Slytherin blood, it just runs naturally." He paused. "I just want you to see me being mean."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he laughed, "now don't think I'm totally stupid ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

"I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but there's just something about you that makes me want to be good," he laughed, as if laughing at himself. "Like, I don't want to give you a bad impression." He smiled a little awkwardly at her.

"I know exactly what you mean," she lied, smiling at him.

They had a few more drinks before heading back to the castle.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Monday came all too fast, as always. Monday morning she stumbled into her potions class without first having breakfast and completely unprepared for the pop quiz that her beloved uncle had prepared for them. Knowing full well she had done horribly on the quiz, she continued working on making her potion.

Every class that day had seemed longer than the other and she collapsed on her bed, before throwing her books on the floor before heading down to dinner. It felt good to have food in her stomach, as she hadn't been in much of a mood to eat at lunch. She savored every bite of her pork and the apple cobbler.

After dinner she walked over to the library to try and get some of her homework done, figuring that she could research some things there in peace and quiet before going back to the dorms. The hall way was silent, so she was startled when she heard some one start to talk. It took her a little while that the voice was talking to her. She looked farther down the hall and saw Draco leaning against the wall to the right of her, right in front of the door entrance.

"What?" she asked stiffly, not catching what he had said before.

"I said, it's really deserted in these halls."

"Yeah, I guess so," was her response.

As she tried to walk past him through the door, he cornered her against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little irritated and confused.

"You really don't know how sexy it is when you refuse me, do you?"

"That would have to be a no." She slipped out from underneath his arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I have homework that I need to do."

"That's funny; I don't see any of your books."

"Damn it," she scoffed at herself. "Oh well... I'll just have to take notes on the stuff and transfer."

"Or, you know, we could find something better and more useful to do with our time." He walked slowly towards her, cornering her.

"Or, you could go screw yourself, because u have a better chance with that than with me."

He smiled, "That's what I'm talking about...."

"Weird things turn you on Malfoy," she said with her eye scrunched up, not even caring that with each second he was getting closer to her.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But you turn me on. And that's all I'm thinking about right now."

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Only if you're the one doing it," he said before moving in and pressing his lips on her.

As hard as she tried she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her mind was fighting with her body, but her body was winning. Slowly he opened her mouth with his tongue and moved his body slowly against hers. He wrapped one arm around her and up the back of her shirt, while he moved the other slowly, inch by inch, up the front.

A million things were running through her head right before the contact was made. But as soon as contact came they all flew out and she could only think about one thing, Draco and all that he was doing. 'Wait, I just said Draco,' she said in her head, 'Oh shit, what am I doing?!?!' She stopped and pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she more yelled than asked.

"You liked it," he stated plainly, not answering the question, but holding his lips.

"I didn't ask whether or not I liked it, I asked what you were doing."

"Well, in my head, you...."

Her jaw dropped open and she smacked him across the face before storming out of the Library.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

She slowed down her walking as soon as she got far enough away from him for comfort. Her breathing was hard.

"What was I doing!?" she asked herself out loud. "I can't have liked that. He's Malfoy for God's sake!"

The smack left a red mark on his face, but he hadn't cared. He knew she liked it, it at least wanted it. The smack was worth the act. The burning on his cheek was forgotten in his satisfaction. He didn't think, no, he wasn't going to say anything to anyone about kissing her. He figured he'd keep it to himself and torture her with the knowledge that at any point he could tell everyone. It was working, he was getting to her.

She had barely been able to get her homework done that night, all she kept thinking about all that night before, and all during classes the next day was Draco's, I mean Malfoy's, warm hands running up and down her skin. He hadn't gotten up any further than her mid-stomach in the front, she shuddered to think what would've happened if he had.

"...Miss Marius?"

"Oh, hu? What?"

"Miss Marius, this is not like you, please pay attention. Mr. Malfoy. Can you please answer my question?"

"Yes sir...."

Kelsey was once again lost with words and turned around to make eye contact with Draco. He gave her knowing look, almost flaunting the fact that he knew what she was thinking about. She narrowed her eyes and turned back around, trying to pay attention. It was hard, but she just barely managed.

Later that day she was standing around outside D.A.D.A waiting to be let in when Draco and Roche walked up, talking. Draco made eye contact with her, holding it for a second too long. She looked away quickly. Kelsey had been talking to Harry and Ron and noticed the interaction.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry

"Umm, yeah fine. Why do you ask?" she said almost sounding nervous.

"Well, because for once you're the first one to disconnect eye contact between Malfoy," stated Ron as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I'm fine... let's go into class now...."

She managed to stay focused in this class, luckily, but was very shaken when Draco came and sat by her at dinner time.

"What do you want?" she asked him harshly.

He laughed a devious laugh and smiled his same smile. "Oh I think you know what I want."

She gave him a look for pure loathing out of the corner of her narrowed eyes. "Why won't you just leave me around, I was tired last night and acted out of complete stupidity."

"All excuses are made to cover up lies."

"Oh so what, now you're a philosopher."

He laughed, "You know you liked it just as much as me."

"Oh don't even; there is no way that could be possible, even if I had liked it a little bit."

"You're probably right," he slipped his hand onto her thigh under the table, "but it's all the same."

She slowly brought her butter knife from the table and held the tip to the top of his hand. "If you don't take your hand off my leg right now, you'll regret it."

He laughed, removing it, and continued to eat. She despised how easily he could just laugh shit off.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, she saw on his cheek where she had hit him, and it made her think. Two could play his little game; obviously he wasn't getting the idea. Sure, denying him supposedly turned him on, but what else was she supposed to do, give in. That would make him just as happy.

This time as she headed back to her dorm, she made sure she didn't walk alone.

She had never really despised Draco up until last night. The whole time it was just more of an act to try and keep it cool, not want to get close to him or fall for him. She knew just how dangerous it could be to do that. Draco wasn't innocent let's say nicely, and every one knew it. Or at least every one who knew it. He was a player and no girl wants to be played. Especially not by a guy that you've known since you were four.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

The week passed very slowly, but Friday night Blaiz invited her to go into Hogsmeade with him again, so she had that to look forward to.

"So what, you and Blaiz are going steady now?" asked Draco as he walked up behind her on the way back from dinner Friday night.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I just heard through the grape vine that you and Blaiz were going on a date tomorrow morning."

"Not that it's any of you business, but no. We're friends. You see, some people can actually hang out without trying to get into the other's pants. We're hanging out."

He laughed out. "If that's all you think that he is thinking about then you have another thing coming."

She rolled her eyes and sped up.

"Slow down," he said still with a laugh to his voice.

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Woo, feisty."

"Go to hell Malfoy!"

"Only if you come with me"

She weaved through the people and caught up wither friends.

"What was that about?" asked Courtney curiously.

"What do you think?" responded Kelsey with outside irritation. "Just Malfoy being a jack off as usual."

Amber and Courtney exchanged a curious look.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch tomorrow afternoon?" asked Amber.

Kelsey lightened up, "Yep, for beater."

Courtney and Amber both laughed, "You would be perfect for that."

The next morning she woke up fairly early and fixed her hair, threw on a pair of jeans and headed down the stairs to find Blaiz waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Pretty much," she laughed in response.

She felt her legs a little shaky as she pulled on her pants and laced them up. Grabbing her bag, she headed down the stairs of her dorm, bumping into Draco – literally.

"Well, Marius, I didn't expect to see you trying out for the team."

"Well, I then I guess you shouldn't expect things from me." She smiled smartly. "Don't worry Malfoy; I'm not going for seeker. I won't be stealing you're position this year."

"Okay good," he sighed sarcastically. She laughed.

The tryouts weren't hard, and she had confidence in her performance. Not to the point where she was cocky, albeit, but there was only two other girls trying out and both were a third years. So she wasn't surprised to find out that night that she had made the team.

Below the list of names it said: "Meeting tonight for all new and old team members in the Slytherin locker rooms after dinner".

So after dinner she made her way down to the dark pitch.

"Ok," started Draco, of course, the new team captain, "this week you will have off, but don't think that you won't be working you asses off at practice. We weren't worked hard enough last year and we're going to try some new things this year. So be ready." He paused and looked around at all of them. "And I don't want to hear any complaining to anyone about it. You can go."

"What? You mean we walked down here just to hear you say like what, twenty words," called out one of the chasers.

"Yes, Vega, I made you all walk down here just to hear that. But, if you'd prefer, I can keep you longer and stop any of your might-be plans from happening."

"No!" called out a few people in unison.

"Ok then," he laughed almost smugly, "then you can go."

Everyone got up and started to leave, but Draco stopped Kelsey, "Kelsey can you stay after for a little bit, I want to talk to you."

The other teammates had grins on their faces as they headed out. Kelsey stayed seated on the bench while Draco stood leaning against the wall.

She shook her head and laughed. "You look like such a dork, standing there leaning against the wall, trying to be cool." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, like he was in control.

"If you think I owe you something because you had me make the team then you're wrong."

He grinned at her. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why? Did you slip me something?"

He laughed loudly. "No, I did not slip you anything," he said walking over to her, "but it's not a bad idea."

"Why? You'd rather have a girl who is crazy and able to beat you're ass over a girl who sane and able to beat your ass."

"I might," he moved still closer. "I don't know so I couldn't tell you." He was standing right up to her, a half of foot or so taller than her. "I'd be more than willing to test it out."

She moved her hand up his leg and rested it on his, sensitive area, "I bet you would," and squeezed hard.

"OW! F-!" She took that opportunity to move away from him and head for the door. He recovered quickly and moved after her. "What was that for?" he asked holding himself. She shrugged and smiled evilly. He grinned the same way back at her, all his intentions showing his eyes. She started to back away from him only to be cornered into the wall by him. They both knew what was going to happen it she didn't think of something quick.

"Why are you resisting?" He moved closer to her. "You know it makes me want you more."

"And what, giving in makes you not want me."

He smiled, moving still closer. "Unless you can think of a completely good reason for me not to, I'm going to kiss you, whether you say you like it or not. I'll let you pretend that you don't want it, and then you can stop it after a while and smack me. Then who knows, maybe you'll hate me for another few days." He moved even closer, still not quite to her.

"Umm…" she searched her head for something. "I've never done this before…."

"There's a first time for every thing…."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'll show you."

"I'm scared."

"You can only conquer your fears by yielding to it."

"We could get caught."

"I'll take the blame." He was now to her. He paused and waited for her to say more. "Any more?" she shook her head.

Her heart started beating fast. There's something about knowing that you are going to be kissed, before it actually happens. You know it's going to happen, and yet you are powerless to stop it, not saying you would always want to of course.

"Wait, I –" she started to buy time to no avail.

His lips pressed to hers and she instantly became caught up in the moment. He stomach was twisting in knots, but she wasn't thinking of that. She wasn't thinking of anything. She still wasn't thinking when his warm hand started to slowly slide up her shirt. She started realizing just what was happening, when his hand stopped moving and rested on the outside of her bra.

Shocked, she pulled away and looked at him questioningly, but soon gained her composure again. She moved away from him and smiled sexily. Without talking Kelsey walked out of the locker room and made her way back up to the school.

"So, I hear you stayed late with Draco to discuss Quidditch matters." Courtney stated more than asked.

"Hmm?" she furrowed her eyebrows looking at her, not hearing her at first. "Oh, yeah, that. He seems to think I owe him something for my making the team.

"Hmm, well maybe he owes you something for you making the team."

"What?" she laughed out. "What he thinks make more sense, HAHA and that makes no sense at all!"

"Well, you can see it as you owe him something, but you know, the team will now be better with you on it." They both laughed together.

"Hmm, you have a point… maybe I'll make him work pay me back for that. Of course not at practice or on the pitch, but it's all the same…."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

None of them knew it at the time, but that week before Quidditch practice started would be the best, most relaxing one they would have until the season was over. Monday came, as did those hour and half long practices. The first ten minuets of practice were spent flying laps around the pitch. The rest of practice, for the next two weeks, five days a week, was spent conditioning: running up and down the pitch for five minuets, push-ups, crunches, and ball throwing drills for everyone, ball hitting skills for everyone, and lifting weights. By the end of those two weeks, not only were they used to going to bed unable to move, being extremely tired, but, they were getting to the point where the conditioning didn't much hurt any more. On top of all that however, the entire team wanted to take their, for the most part unused, booms and beat Draco over the head with them.

"Ok," Draco was about to give them a lecture they didn't want to hear Friday after practice. "I know all of you want to probably kill me right about now, and I don't blame you, I want to kill myself." Everyone laughed. "But since you haven't yet, you can have this weekend off. Starting Monday, practices are two hours long, half conditioning and half game practice. I'm very confident in us this year. You can all go now."

They groaned as the got up from the benches in the locker room and went off back to the school.

"Kelsey, will you please stay."

She groaned, taking her over coat off and throwing her stuff back down on the benches.

"You better not try anything Draco, I may be worn out as hell, but you've made it so I can easily kick you ass, much to my silent refusal."

He laughed and walked over to her. "Well, I won't try anything if you refuse."

"I absolutely refuse."

"Really?" he was giving her that look. It's the look guys give you and you can tell they are probably undressing you with their eyes.

"Yes really, stop being all horny Draco and put it back where it came from."

"Will you help me?"

"HAHA!" she burst out laughing. "That was the corniest pick up line I have every heard, and trust me I've heard a few ones close. I would've expected more from you Mr. Malfoy." He started walking closer to her, again. "You know, I think you owe me a little something."

He stopped. "And what makes you think that?"

"I'm on the team aren't I?" He nodded. "Well, Courtney, you know how she's oh so smart. She pointed out to me that now the team is better with me on it. Therefore, as opposed to me owing you something for being on the team, I believe you owe me something."

He smirked, walking over to her and taking her hand in a flirtatious way. "What ever you want, I'll give you."

"Oh goody, now you're going cheesy; but, if you insist. Hmm… I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want right now?" he lightly grazed his fingers over her arm, making her knees weak. His eyes flashed devilishly.

"No…" her voice quivered. _Damn it, he can see what he's doing._ Trying to keep her voice stiff, she said, "I am good for now, but thank you." She cringed, that came out more pained then unwavering.

He smiled, "Right, well, you can get back to me on that. For now, I'm going to go take a shower, but if you want to wait a little I'll walk you up to the school. You know, since it's so dark and cold, and that great oaf Hagrid seems a little lonely, you wouldn't want him to get a hold of you."

Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "Watch your mouth Malfoy before I do something about it."

He laughed at her seriousness and pulled his shirt off. "Are you sure you don't want to wait, maybe come in and join me," he started untying his pants.

"Uh, no, I'm good." She got out as fast as she could before her head started to tell her something different.

She walked very slowly back to the school and by the time she was heading down towards the dungeons Draco was caught up with her.

"You are not a very shy person are you?"

"Well, I suppose that all depends on who it is I'm not being shy to," he put his arm around her and she looked loathingly at his hand that was wrapped around to the other side of her.

"Yeah, I can tell." She shrugged it off and started walking faster. But with his long legs he was more than able to keep up with her.

"You tired?" he asked as if nothing was wrong or off center at all, as if he was just a regular person she would talk to.

"No," she said sarcastically. "Yes, are u kidding me, of course I'm tired— Hey Harry, fancy seeing you here."

He laughed, ignoring Draco. "Hello Kelsey, what are you doing out and about so late?"

"My Quidditch coach is a dictator and works us until we can't work anymore." Harry looked up at Draco, big mistake.

"What are you doing around here Potter?" he said harshly, "taking more remedial potions classes like last year?"

"That's none of your business Malfoy."

"Well, I believe it is, especially if you are fraternizing with my players. I think you need to learn your place Potter and learn not to talk back."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to teach me that. I don't think you have quite the wits or mind power to be able to accomplish a task quite as difficult as that."

Draco whipped out his wand and Harry directly after, "You'll learn you need to keep your mouth shut Potty."

"Holy lord, both of you, stop it!" she pulled out her wand, "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out is his hand and into hers. "Goodbye Harry, I'll talk to you later," she gave him a strong but apologetic look.

Once Harry had started to leave she headed, in the opposite direction, to the Slytherin dorms. "HEY! YOU, wait up!" Draco called after her.

"What?!" she spun around to face him.

"What was that all about? I could've jinxed him; he could've gotten me when you took my wand away."

"Oh deal with it Draco."

"Wait, I think for that, you putting my life in danger and all, you owe me something."

"What are you on about? I don't owe you anything and you know it." She took the second he had before he was able to respond and walked through the portal to their common room.

When she stepped inside she noticed every one crowding around the bulletin board looking at something.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked a kid in first year.

"Something for the older kids, fifth through seventh I think. A ball, they need people know how to dance to go and sign up. It's for some competition."

Draco was standing close behind and heard everything. The two made eye contact and Kelsey shook her head. "No Draco, you're not going to put us on there."

"Yes I am," he laughed, "I'm going to get a kick out of this."

"Draco don't you dare.

One thing that was left to be said is that when Draco and Kelsey were younger they were "playmates", not getting along very well, but playmates all the same. Their mothers got it into their minds one summer after 3rd year to make them take dance lessons together from a tutor. They were good, they had a few wild routines, a little behind on the dance moves, not too much could be done with two young teenagers who didn't much like to touch one another.

Draco ran up to the board and quickly scrawled their names on the list with irremovable ink.

"I swear to you!" she walked right up to him, trying to get as much in his face as possible. "I'm going to beat your ass Draco!"

"That's fine by me, as long as you can still dance. You know we'll need to work on those routines a bit, they're a bit too… distant," he ran his fingers up her back, "if you know what I mean."

She pushed away from him. "Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 9, don't be late, and don't get caught."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

"Hmm, you're here, and on time too… I had it half in my mind that you wouldn't show."

"How could I not come? I knew you'd be wearing some cute little outfit like that."

"Cute little outfit?" She looked down at her sports-bra top and shorts with tights. "If you would stop drooling, maybe you could come over here and help me stretch."

"What do you need me to do?"

She was sitting on the floor legs spread in "v" form reaching forward. "Sit in front of me, like the way I am, and pull my arms."

He laughed, "I don't know if you've been able to notice, but things have changed a bit since I was thirteen." He got down on his knees behind her and slowly pushed her down by the bottom of her back until her chest was nearly at the floor.

"Ok, I'm all good to go. Do you need to stretch?"

"No I'm good."

"Ok then lets start, were going to try and do our old routine to _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing._ (A/N: not my song, I don't claim it, it's just a good song to dance to.)

During the course of the dong there were numerous amounts of difficult dance moves to make and the two got off track a little, but quickly gained pace. For the song only being around three and a half minuets long, it was very tiring.

"Ok," Kelsey breathed out with a laugh. "I think that needs some major changes. That was so totally a dance that I would've done when I was thirteen. I think there needs to be more closeness, and more difficult moves. Are you up to it? Ha, who am I kidding, you signed us up for it."

The two continued on for another half and hour for so before heading back to the dorm, silently. "I'm enjoying this already." Draco smirked.

_You would be_, she rolled her eyes, _you get to pretty much put your hands everywhere on my body._

He was watching her very closely, noting her every move and this made her uncomfortable. "Perhaps we shouldn't talk until we get back to the common room…." He made a motion to 'zip his lips'. She nodded in response.

Once they were safe in the common room he struck up conversation with her once more.

Looking her up and down he said, "You are very flexible."

As she saw his eyes wandering she asked the straight to the point question: "Do you ever think about anything other than sex Draco?"

"Of course I do; Quidditch is a favorite past time of mine to think about." She rolled her eyes in response. "What kind of question is that? Of course I think about things other than sex. I think about you. You are not sex," he laughed, "you are clearly not sex and you have made that much very clear."

She smiled devilishly. _You can't have me and it kills you. HA! I'm the one thing you can't have and it kills you. Well Mr. Malfoy then I guess I shall just have to give you a run for your money…this is going to be some run. _"HAHA!" she accidentally let out her internal emotions.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She giggled, "Nothing at all." She curtsied and turned around to walk to her dorm, "Goodnight Draco," she called over her shoulder, shaking her head.

Kelsey woke up Saturday morning with a few cramps in her back and legs from dancing. She threw on some sweats and headed down the stairs from her dorm to the common room. Blaiz was on the couch reading something as she made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning Kelsey," he said very cheerfully.

She laughed, "Morning to you too. But what's so good about it?"

He got up and went over to stand in front of her. "Tired?" She nodded. "Do you want to go into Hogsmeade? I know you haven't been able to because of Quidditch, so I was thinking we could keep the little tradition we started up," he said charmingly. His smile was enough to melt the heart of anyone and she agreed.

"Let me just go put on some real clothes really quickly."

"You look perfectly fine. Let's go, the soon we get there, the sooner u can relax."

She agreed and they headed off. Their first stop, The Three Broomsticks, for butter beer.

"You look pretty tired, were you up late?"

"Ha, umm, actually no. I was in bed by eleven last night. I just had Quidditch, and then dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes, didn't you see that bulletin hanging up in the common room about the dance competition and people who know how to dance? Well I, or rather Draco, signed up us for it, him and I. We used to have to spend summers together when we were younger, and well, our moms got us a dance tutor one year and so we learned how to do some pretty crazy dance stuff. We have routines. Of course, they need much fixing up, we didn't exactly like much contact at that age, and kinda push it away whenever it was offered I guess you could say."

Blaiz laughed. "It seems like he's trying to touch you as much as he can now."

"More than you know," she laughed back. He raised his eye brows. "It's nothing bad, don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

"Oo, ha ha I like that, 'if you say so', I think more guys should be as ready to give in as that."

"Giving in am I? I don't think that's giving in, just," he laughed, "compromising."

She laughed, "If you say so." Kelsey let out a big yawn and stretch, popping her neck as she did.

"Ouch, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stiff and sore."

"Do you want a neck rub?"

"Oh, no that's ok," she said modestly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you don't mind, that would be great."

He grinned and got up and walked around behind her chair. The massage on her neck was so welcomed she could've fallen asleep; in fact she was trying not to. (A/N: doesn't this just make you want a massage from a really hot guy right now?) Chills were going all down her back and arms and to down her legs to her feet. She was getting goose bumps and yawned some more. A little moan escaped from her mouth. Hearing Blaiz laugh behind her, she realized what she had just done and blushed.

"Sorry…."

"Ha ha no its ok, a guy always loves to know that his work is appreciated."

She laughed at how that could be referring to sex. "Hmm, yes I supposed that is true."

He massaged her for another five minuets or so then returned to his seat. "I fear if you get any looser you will fall apart."

"Yes, and then you would have to carry me back to the castle, and lord knows you don't want that." She laughed, "You might have to anyway, or at least pry me from this chair, I've sunk so far into it that I think were attached."

"Well, maybe a sugar treat will help?"

Her eyes shot open all the way and she sat up in her chair. "What kind of sugar treat?" she giggled like a little girl.

"What ever you want. When ever you want it."

"Ok, let's go to Honeyduke's!"

"So," Blaiz stuck up conversation as they went down the street. "What's going on with you and Draco, you two, are you two together?"

"No, there is no Draco and I… fortunately."

"What, you mean you don't have any feelings for him?"

The question hit her hard, she had never thought about it, never thought about her thinking about Draco like that. He was always just Draco, that she had known since she was little and spent summers at his house. He was always the one she either enjoyed pissing off, or was pissing her off. As of late, after all he had done, she didn't think about him like that, she just thought he was horny and found a new girl to try and nail. "I don't know, I've, in all honesty, never thought about that. I don't think I do."

"Ok, well, just watch out for him. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but there's lot he can do if he does try and get you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is Quidditch captain. He could make you life less than nice in that."

"Oh trust me, he already has. Thanks for your concern, but don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Beside," she grinned, "I know exactly what to do to counter act his shit headedness if the situation does come ab– Hello Draco, what are you doing here."

Draco was inside of Honeyduke's and then saw him once the entered.

"Getting treats, I hope that is ok with you."

"I suppose so, I mean, it's not like I can control _every_ aspect of your life."

"No, not at all," he eyed her sexually.

"Hello Draco," said Blaiz cutting in.

"Hello Blaiz," Draco responded cheerfully, "pleasure to be seeing you today," over cheerfully, almost pompously. "Excuse me, I'll just be leaving, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date."

"Oh it's not a—" Kelsey and Blaiz responded in unison.

"Date? Well then in that case, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you? I've got nothing to do with my morning and company would be nice."

"Yes we"

"No, we wouldn't mind at all… more company would be, nice," Blaiz interrupted, getting a fierce questioning look from Kelsey. He replied with a reassuring nod.

She rolled her eyes, "You can spend time with us as long as you keep your hands are crude comments to yourself."

"My hands? Whatever do you mean," he had a look of complete innocence on his face, but his eyes were laughing.

"Never mind"

She walked around the little shop looking for something sweet, full of sugar, to try and wake her up and put sugar in her system.

"Would you like anything, Kelsey?"

"Oh that's ok Draco, I've got it covered."

"No, I insist."

"Really, it's quite alright."

"Well, if you're sure, because I can get something for you too."

"I'm positive."

Kelsey's eyes darted back and forth between Draco and Blaiz, each in their turn of talking; and she sensed something more there than was being said.

"Boys, both of you, I can get something for myself, it's quite alright."

Blaiz cocked one eye brow and laughed, not in disbelief at her, but understanding what was going on in her head, "That's quite alright Kelsey, when have I ever not treated you on our little Saturday morning visits."

"Hmm… quite right, but it's all the same, if you two insist upon arguing over it, then I shall just pay for myself and end it at that."

"We're not arguing," stated Draco plainly, "if we were to be arguing that would mean that be _both_ had interest as more than a friend in you."

That was a cryptic thing to say. Both? Well which one is the one that is interested? She hid her curiosity and shrugged her shoulders before turning around and searching some more. Blaiz did end up paying for her. She got some simple hard candies, a lollipop, and Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Well, if you are satisfied, then I think we should go back to the castle now and find something else do to, I would greatly like to sink into one of those massive chairs in the Common Room," Blaiz directed more at Kelsey than Draco.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Oh, Kelsey, there is one thing, I need you to come with me down to the pitch, I need to speak with you about the team."

"Can it not wait until later?"

"Well…."

"No, ok then. Thank you for the marvelous morning and massage Blaiz, both were wonderful. And thank you for the sugar."

He laughed, "You're welcome, I had fun. I'll, uh, see you later then."

She smiled warmly at him, "Bye." Turning around to face Draco, she narrowed her eyes and he smiled broadly back.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12 

"Now remind me why we are here again," she said with no enthusiasm as they walked into the Slytherin locker rooms. As the door shut behind her, Draco turned around and put himself against her. Pinning her up against the door, pressing his lips against hers. She pushed him away. "Oh, I had a feeling this was why." She pulled away from him.

He smirked, "That's only a plus. I just felt like talking to you without that goody-boy butting it."

"Blaiz? He's not a 'goody-boy' you are just evil."

"Evil? Do you like evil?"

She was narrowing her eyes at Draco, but not in dislike, more of examining him. He was facing her, but a few feet away. _Do I have any feelings for him? No, that's not possible. Is it? I hope not. I would hate to be in love with that. He's just out for a good time and would be a horrible boyfriend._ "Draco dear, not everyone who lays eyes on you is attracted to you."

"Maybe so, but you are."

"Am I?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"If you weren't," he moved to her and pressed his body against hers and kissed her, very passionately, and then did something he had never done before, he pulled away; "then you wouldn't let me do that."

"Who says I let you?"

"Well if you didn't stop me than you let me."

"Did not, you pulled away too soon."

"Why do you deny me accesses to what I want?"

"What exactly do you want?"

"I think you know."

"Enlighten me."

"You, all of you"

"Because it would be all too easy to let you have it. Besides, it's so much more fun for me this way."

"No it's not, it could be so much more fun for you to give in…."

"Do you think so?" she walked over to Draco and pressed her body against his. She brought her lips up so they grazed across his, just barely making contact, but enough to get him going. She, however, didn't go through with the whole contact. "I guess we'll never know will be," she spoke into his mouth and started to pull away.

"We could," he started to pull her back to him, but she got away.

She let out a deep dramatic sigh, "Draco love, if you want me, you are going to have to try harder than that. I'll give you some sure hit advice. A bed of roses, campaign, and plenty of charm, that's the way to get me; make me swoon." She blew him a quick kiss before leaving the locker rooms and Draco behind.

She was laughing silently to herself as she headed back to the dorms. She knew what he wanted and she knew that he was going to try and get it anyway he could; what she didn't know is that something other than Draco's lust for her wasn't the only thing stirring up inside him.

(A/N: ok another pathetic chapter to add to my long list of one… but that last one was pretty long, so I think that the few long ones more or less make up for the dinky one… anyways… keep reviewing and I'll try to keep updating. The more you update the more I'll think about writing, I'm sure I have plenty saved and typed, just not put up… so say anything to remind me)


	13. HELP

Hey every one… I'm so so so so soooooo sorry I have no updated in a while… I promise I have the chapters… I've just been going different ways with it. And I reeeally need your input as to which way I should go:

Falling in love so soon….

Or

Being lusty for the sequence I have all planned out and then going back to being friends and then the good stuff

Please, please tell me what you think… thanks so much.

Phantomly Wicked (aka KelsMo or HaydenOrliBabe)


End file.
